


fate/莫福/下药

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/莫福/下药

莫里亚蒂是个毫无疑问的恶人。不需要观众，他自己就会这样断言。他犯下的罪行可以拿去开一个法学讲座，而福尔摩斯也许就是那个宣讲人——这么想着，莫里亚蒂将手里的药倒进杯子，看着药水与咖啡混合，直到从外表上看不出丝毫异样。  
他将杯子放进托盘，就这样完成了一次极其简单的作案。有些案件的手法复杂难辨，以至于给小说带来了众多精彩环节，但另一些则从另一个方向下手让事件扑朔迷离，比如现在。  
他掐着表，在福尔摩斯房门外一直等到他们的御主咕哒君出来，对一脸迷惑的咕哒君露出一个慈祥的微笑，举起双手表示自己并没有做什么奇怪的事，随即推开了福尔摩斯的房门。  
“还好吗，侦探先生？”

说真的，福尔摩斯都不用推理都知道犯人绝对是莫里亚蒂，因为整个迦勒底不会有第二个人给他下春药。具体的手法是将春药下在咖啡杯里，并经由咕哒君的手送给到他面前——“御主说他没见过你。”  
“为什么就这样一口咬定是我呢？”教授的语气总是像在聊闲话，即使他的猎物正晕红着脸靠在床头、用小臂撑着自己不瘫倒，连瞪过来的眼神都是软的：“那你出现在这做什么，梦游？”  
“比如说有一位好心人想要送我一个礼物，然后叫我在这等着呢？”  
“……”福尔摩斯，“既然御主不知道，那就很明显了。咖啡是Miss.基列莱特送进来的，只要问问她是否有某人说着‘因为我其实不讨厌他，想为他做点什么，但是很害羞啊，还请保密’然后亲手泡了咖啡就可以了。这样的作案可没什么意思，你只是在赌她不会把你供出来。”  
“那位女士是不会开口的。正确把握参与者心态也是作案的必要环节，只要她不开口，我不承认，你就无法指控我。”教授干脆利落地开始仗着程序正义耍无赖，他贴近侦探，抓起对方的手，那只手因为在自己卧室而没有戴手套，修长的手指被握在掌心，带着异样的热度。侦探眯起眼，快速地衡量了自己的状态和对方的体能，然后意识到此题无解。  
“我不想做。”  
“喔。”教授夸张地耸耸肩，“真的吗？”  
当然是假的。身体本来就不怎么排斥，在药物的催化下已经渐渐变成异样的快感，肌肤摩擦衣物都让酥麻的电流顺着神经流动，但他就是不想让这个罪犯得逞：“当然。难道你觉得这样很有意思？”  
教授深深地、含笑地看着他。

“嗯——啊，啊——”身体被压制着，明明其他衣服都被除去，偏偏衬衣只解开了两颗扣子，松垮垮地挂在身上，衣料蹭着乳头，每一下都让神经颤抖，“你——”双腿被直接握住分开，对方毫无怜惜地侵犯着他的身体，肉体撞击的声音让他思维一片混沌，“啧……”冷静点。只是欲望而已——侦探的手指陷进掌心，靠疼痛维持清醒，“莫里亚蒂、嗯——我说了我不——”  
“是，你不想。”教授嘲弄般复述他的话，同时狠狠撞向敏感的腺体，迫使他发出惊喘，“都是生理反应嘛。”  
本来就是——侦探的脸贴着枕头，因为撞击呼吸困难，紧握的双手渐渐麻木，急促的快乐腌渍着大脑，对方的动作太过精准也太过娴熟，每一下都追着敏感点捣弄，肠道被反复深入又退出，说不出空虚还是满足的情绪就充斥了思维。他盯着教授，仿佛还要找到他的破绽般转动眼球，随即教授对他露出一个满怀恶意的笑，直接拎起他的腰强迫他跪趴下去，从后面深深捣入他的身体。  
“嗯……”软得惊人的呻吟。侦探喘到一半就强迫自己闭了嘴，将双手抵在床头上，以承受对方的进犯。血从指甲下方渗出，掌心已经出现自己造成的伤口，疼痛反而加剧了麻木，麻木又转化为新的奇异的快感。身体被药物影响而敏感到极点，侦探几乎自虐地用指甲来回在伤口中刮蹭，更多的血沿着掌纹扩散，疼，又爽得让他压抑不住自己的喘息。  
教授以这个掌控感十足的姿势肏进他体内，胳膊环抱着他的腰，舔他的耳垂，看他颤抖着因为身体绷紧而抬头、眉头紧皱双眼大睁，拼了命地和快感做殊死搏斗。他的腿软得撑不住自己，但手上的力道一点都没松，被蹂躏的手掌带着清晰的血痕，如同杯中倾泻的美酒滑过皮肤。  
“真是的。”他抬手抓过对方的手掌，“别这么虐待自己啊。你很喜欢用极端的感受麻痹自己么？”  
侦探喘息着瞪了他一眼，手指因为刚才的用力痉挛着，无法立刻舒展，“嗯——我、啊——”教授不再抱着他的腰，反而把他按在床上，和他一样侧躺着，从后方伸手捧住他的双手，以指腹抚摸还在流血的伤口。火辣辣的刺激混合着尖锐的喜悦，侦探像是蜷缩在他怀里，被他轻松地干到深处，“啊……还不是、你嗯——药、呃，别、下药也太——”  
“可惜我直接给你端咖啡你不可能喝。”教授像是真的很遗憾般摇着头，又用阴茎碾过他的敏感处，“呃——唔，唔……”几乎是立刻就射精了。药物用热浪鞭挞着他的身体，使他根本无法控制自己的高潮，思维随着后脑的酥麻恍惚，有那么一会只希望被肏得更猛、让高潮持续下去，但下一刻对方抱着他转了个身，立刻就变成他坐在对方身上，面相对方的脚——“哈……？”  
教授催促般拍他的腰，抚摸他的后背。脊骨上的酥麻让侦探的神志再次恍惚起来，不就是骑乘嘛。看不到对方的脸反而轻松点——阴茎在体内移动着，前后幅度不大的摇晃反而是在每一次晃向前方时都顶弄那处腺体，侦探的手指再次折磨起自己的伤口，汗水几乎是顺着脸向下流，分不清是汗是泪。衬衫被浸湿，贴在肌肤上，露出隐约的肉色。好累。长时间的兴奋让身体痛苦，但兴奋依旧没有退去，即使侦探像热天跑马拉松一样全身是汗，也只能因为汗水中的激素气息更加想被肏到最深处。不行。涣散的目光深处最后的理智还在挣扎，抗拒对欲望或莫里亚蒂认输，“啊，啊……”  
这个姿势莫里亚蒂的手正好抚上他的阴茎，很快它就重新勃起硬挺，“嗯……”骨节分明的手在顶端打转，足以让男人疯狂的快感一次次冲进大脑，侦探眼前的世界渐渐模糊，只剩下清晰的呻吟声，“不——太、太……”他干呕起来，眼眶发红，腰肢到底是在自己扭动还是被带动已经分不清楚，到底在为了什么挣扎，是不是毫无意义——这么想着的时候，他又被按在床上，教授与他面对面，盯着他的眼睛。  
“……莫里亚蒂、啊……”  
教授的手在他脸上抚摸，用拇指拭去液体，再轻舔指腹侧面：“咸的。哭了吗？”  
汗水也是咸的。他想这样反驳，却又觉得更加无力。即使指出对方是犯人也毫无意义。即使试图打败对方也只是同归于尽。甚至试图抗拒的最后结果是被按在床上肏——他红着眼睛，说不出委屈还是愤怒地狠狠瞪着自己身上的人，随即被捧着脸亲吻，舌缠绕着舌，不留一丝空隙，“唔、呜……”我还醒着。不用你。他用目光这样抗议，而教授回给他的是无奈的笑容。  
“啊……”又射了。白色的液体落在自己小腹，发出淫靡的气息。侦探盯着它，好一会突然抬头狠狠给了对方鼻子一下——但手立刻被抓住按在头顶，眼泪似乎是这时候才真正溢出眼眶，“不要……唔，我不想、不想做了……”  
看莫里亚蒂的表情就知道已经轮不到他不想了。回答他的是更猛烈的冲刺，侦探仰起头，大口大口地呼吸，目光发直、身体酥软，腿弯都是麻的。手心的伤被自己扯开，就像这样就能假装是疼痛带来的生理泪水，“啊，啊……真的不行……”  
最后的精液完全是被挤出来的，侦探眼前几乎全是黑和白的光点，他的头歪下去，在教授进攻时被迫摇晃几下，思维在灼热和黑甜中浮动，好累，不要，但是……  
“舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”侦探无力地点点头，“但是，好累……”  
“这不是很好吗？你迟早死在不说真心话上。”教授一边笑着，一边最后快速撞了几次，射进他体内。侦探连回答的力气都没有，偏偏又用眼角斜了他一眼，像是早就准备好要用这个动作表达对他下药迷奸的逼视，只是现在才想起来。教授的心情瞬间放晴，他揉了揉侦探的头发，看着对方迷迷糊糊地推拒，动作因为难得的傻气有点可爱。  
“福尔摩斯？”  
“嗯……”  
“你哭了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“耳朵红了。”  
“……”侦探头一歪，把脸埋进枕头，“无不无聊……去洗澡。我先睡了。”  
果然，这时候就完全没有攻击力了。教授一边把人抱起来一边感慨着，走向了浴室。  
“放心吧，还会有下次的，侦探先生。”


End file.
